ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
List of The Dumb Bears episodes
This is a list of episodes of The Dumb Bears. Season 1 # The New Neighbor - The Bears had a new neighborhood, a short-tempered fox named Mr. Fox. # Eat-It-Along - (reserved for Bricky Blocks) # The Wrong Way - (reserved for Bricky Blocks) # House Cleaners - (reserved for Bricky Blocks) # Mars Needs Bears - (reserved for Bricky Blocks) # Step On - (reserved for Bricky Blocks) # The Theater Crazy - (reserved for Bricky Blocks) # Jailbreak Strike - (reserved for Bricky Blocks) # The City's Half - (reserved for Bricky Blocks) # The Cursed Sandwich - (reserved for Bricky Blocks) # Middle Aged Bears - (reserved for Bricky Blocks) # Nancy in Wonderland - (reserved for Bricky Blocks) # Order of the Raccoon Twins - (reserved for Bricky Blocks) # Boardwalk Prince - (reserved for Bricky Blocks) # Don't Be Heroes, You Idiots! - The Bears become the superhero team Super Bears, who intend to clean up the city--whether it wants it or not!. # The Pleasure Oasis - (reserved for Bricky Blocks) # World Record - (reserved for Bricky Blocks) # Forever 8-Bit - (reserved for Bricky Blocks) # The Evolutional Heist - (reserved for Bricky Blocks) Season 2 # Cake for Four - (reserved for Bricky Blocks) # It's Time to be Social - (reserved for Bricky Blocks) # Hire a Janitor! - (reserved for Bricky Blocks) # Groovin' with a Bug - (reserved for Bricky Blocks) # Vacuum Trouble - (reserved for Bricky Blocks) # Fa-La-La-La - (reserved for Bricky Blocks) # Flying with No Wings - (reserved for Bricky Blocks) # A Healthly Restaurant - (reserved for Bricky Blocks) # The Lost Butterfly - (reserved for Bricky Blocks) # Invisible Follies - (reserved for Bricky Blocks) # A Pain in Alaska - (reserved for Bricky Blocks) # How to Beat the Highest Level? - (reserved for Bricky Blocks) # Wanna Join? - (reserved for Bricky Blocks) # Sick-Out - (reserved for Bricky Blocks) # Mystery Bat and Bird Wonder - (reserved for Bricky Blocks) # Screw and Bolts - (reserved for Bricky Blocks) # In the Mysterious Deep - (reserved for Bricky Blocks) # Pool for Kids - (reserved for Bricky Blocks) # Viva Los Osos! - (reserved for Bricky Blocks) Season 3 # Tomato Fever # Freeze Amongst the Lot! # Spionage Sabotage # A New Kid in Town # The Dumbest Home Improvement # World's Most Ugliest Car Race! # Billy and Nancy's Prank-O-Rama # Bowling Strike # The Lucky Day # Party with the Bears # Why You're Steal Our Gravity??? # Go Fish # The Electric Shortcut # A Day in the Circus # What the Rock? # How to Meet Your Bigfoot # Bernard and the Beanstalk # The Winds in the City # Angry Management Season 4 # When Snakes Fly # Orchestra Chaos # Fast Food Mayhem # Snakes in a Locker # Lucha Libre Goes Away! # The Kung-Fu # Elevator Ambush # A Raccoon's Creation # Jumping Up and Down... # The Amazing Bush # Armored and Dangerous # @Bouncing # Hot Dawgs # Racing Across the Cave # Soccer Blast-Off # Geyser Attack # Hi-Ho! A Bear's Life for Me! # Playing in the Spades # Still Baking Season 5 # Gartherer a Janitor # Poor Little Nancy # Awarded for the Best Family # Tricky Surprise # Backward Calamity # Lizard Eyes # Don't Outsmart the Crane # Tuned-Up Stereo # To Explode Two Raccoons # Nancy's Universe - After tiring of her family's antics, Nancy wonders what life would be like if she had a smart family. Her new watch invention takes her to a alternate reality where she adapts to it at first – until she learns the downsides of having a smarter family, forcing her to try to return to her own reality before the deadline of his time there expires. Season 6